


Bound

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually it is. It's incredibly funny. Because you, a trained detective, have been outwitted by an eleven year old girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

As the door creaked open, Matt adopted a particularly stern face. Just because he was sprawled on a couch, one arm cuffed above his head to a frustratingly secure heating pipe, wasn't going to stop him giving Molly the telling off of her life. She was going to learn the consequences of waiting until her guardian was asleep and then locking him up so that she could skip out on being grounded. So far his mental tally included at least three more months of being grounded and having the cost of a lockable cabinet for his cuffs taken out of her allowance.

That was the plan. Unfortunately, the plan didn't allow for Mohinder being the source of the creak. There was also no plan for Mohinder cracking up into hysterical laughter at the sight of him.

"Mohinder, this isn't funny," said Matt, head flopping back onto the arm of the sofa above his head.

"Actually it is," corrected Mohinder, walking over to the couch. "It's incredibly funny. Because you, a trained detective, have been outwitted by an eleven year old girl."

"An eleven year old girl who should be grounded!"

"She seems to think otherwise."

"Where is she?" Matt could hear the mixture of concern and frustration in his own voice..

"Outside, talking with the kid from next-door. She warned me that you might be a little, _stretched_, right now." From Mohinder's tone, he was enjoying this far too much.

Matt studiously ignored the pun "I don't like that kid. He seems shady."

"You're just bitter because his mother complained about your snoring.  Molly's perfectly safe. Apparently _she_ can look after herself."

"Yeah, sure, fine, laugh at the man handcuffed to a radiator. Just get the spare key from the drawer over there, will you?"

"Why?"

"What?" Matt had passed annoyed and was now progressing to pissed.

"Why would I want to un-cuff you?" Mohinder asked, in a suspiciously innocent manner that Matt had learned to fear.

"Oh no," Matt shook his head, smiling in disbelief. "No, you've got to be kidding me."

Mohinder raised an eyebrow. No, he really wasn't kidding.

"It's broad daylight!" Matt protested "Molly could be back any second!"

"Not when I've just given her permission to go to the movies with Garth and his mother." Mohinder dropped his bag on the floor and leaned over Matt, grinning. "She wants to see Prince Caspian. We've got _hours._" Mohinder emphasised the last world, drawing it out in what in Matt's opinion was a blatant attempt at seduction. Unfortunately, it was also an effective attempt at seduction.

"Don't do that," Matt said.

"Don't do what?" Mohinder was being playful. This, in Matt's experience, usually led to just one thing, which he'd rather not be doing in the middle of his apartment with a one arm completely out of commission.

"That. That purr thing that you do. Stop it."

"As you wish," Mohinder bent down further and whispered in Matt's ear.  "Master."

Matt's mind was suddenly overwhelmed by a flash of images from Mohinder's too-close consciousness.  All of these involved him, Mohinder, lots of bare skin and some things that Matt wasn't sure were legal, or even physically possible. Normally this sort of thing felt invasive and pissed him off. This time, Matt thought, he'd let it slide. "What was that?" Matt asked, blinking.

"Non-verbal communication." Mohinder smiled and kissed Matt, unleashing another barrage of scenarios; this time instead of images there were faint sounds, whispered ideas of exactly how Mohinder planned to take advantage of the situation. All the while Mohinder's tongue lazily insinuated itself in Matt's mouth, slowly searching out and stroking all the sensitive spots. He eventually pulled back and Matt collected his thoughts.

"That was..." Matt paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Ingenious?" Mohinder supplied.

"I was thinking more of obscene"

The resulting deep, throaty chuckle that sounded so close to his ear made Matt start thinking of baseball statistics, his evil fourth-grade teacher, Rosie O'Donnell; anything to avoid physical signs that he was responding to Mohinder's game. The fact that Mohinder had chosen that precise moment to bite and then lick his earlobe wasn't helping things any.

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Matt panted, resigned. As if in answer, Mohinder moved from teasing Matt's ear to his neck, scraping his teeth down the skin and then retracing his path, licking and sucking on the red areas.

One thing was clear above all else. They were both wearing far too many clothes. Since he was pulling at Matt's t-shirt, Mohinder must have come to the same conclusion.

"You're looking a little warm, Matt." Mohinder said, pulling away. "As a doctor I'd recommend you loosen some of this constraining clothing." As though demonstrating, Mohinder began to unbutton his own shirt.

"That's some good advice there, doc. I'll get right on it" Matt said sarcastically, as he tugged ineffectively at his own shirt.

"Need a hand with that?" Mohinder asked

"I'd say yes but I'm not sure what you'd do with the hand."

Mohinder smirked and straddled Matt on the couch.  Matt shivered at the temperature difference as Mohinder's hands slowly pushed the t-shirt up his body. He dragged the fabric past Matt's head and then stopped. Matt shifted, attempting to free up the fabric bunched beneath his shoulders. Mohinder remained still and the smirk had taken on a darker tone.

"What are you doing?" said Matt, trying to work out where Mohinder's current train of thought had derailed.

"Move your arm, the free one." Mohinder commanded.

Matt tried to move and found his formerly moveable arm was now heavily restricted by the shirt.

"No," he said to Mohinder, summing up as much authority as a half-naked restrained man could. Mohinder ignored him entirely and began to work on his pants.

Matt could see exactly where this was going now and knew the futility of trying to convince Mohinder not to do something when his mind was made up."Look, shouldn't we have a safe-word or something?"

"We both know you can stop me whenever you like."

"Uh, I've been trying to stop you since you came in," Matt pointed out.

Mohinder finished pulling down Matt's jeans, leaving them around his ankles.  "If you really want me to stop," Mohinder breathed, straddling Matt once more and blowing hot air onto his now naked chest "then you know what to do." As Mohinder began to lick a trail of swirls and circles downwards, Matt struggled to remember exactly what it was that he knew. When Mohinder reached the waistband of his boxers and breathed over the raised mound of fabric, Matt decided to give it one last shot.

"You should stop."

"Really?" Mohinder's eyes flicked up to meets Matt's. "Then stop me." With that, Mohinder unceremoniously shoved the boxers downwards causing Matt's erect cock to bob with the movement. Before it had time to still, Mohinder was swallowing down the head, hand wrapped around the base and moving both hand and tongue with a torturous rhythm. Already sensitive from both Mohinder's earlier telepathic show and his more recent actions, Matt screwed his eyes up and concentrated on calming down.  Breathing through each slow stroke, he brought himself back from too close to the edge; only for Mohinder to intensify his assault. Matt again tried to reel himself back in. As he breathed through the consistent onslaught on his senses, Matt wondered if he finally had managed to get one over on Mohinder.

It was stupid to think that, Matt decided, because that would be the exact moment that the bastard started to laugh. The deep-pitched vibrations were overwhelming and Matt's resistance snapped.

"Too much! Too much!" he yelled, and Mohinder obediently stopped laughing and removed his mouth from Matt's cock.

Matt's entire body sagged back against the cushions as Mohinder crawled up the couch, sitting himself on Matt's waist. He leaned down and kissed Matt, more urgently than before. The bound man barely noticed as Mohinder stepped off the couch and began to undo his own pants. Matt broke the kiss this time, rolling his neck and shoulders to try and relieve the ache this position was causing. Mohinder threw his pants to the side, shorts quickly following and then reached for his bag.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, still staring upwards and trying to unknot his muscles.

"You'll see," was Mohinder's response.

As Matt began to try and shake off the pants bunched around his ankles, Mohinder reappeared. "Uh-uh", he smiled, kissing Matt. "I think I like you like this. _Vulnerable_." Another drawn out word and Matt idly wondered whether Mohinder actually could talk him to orgasm. It was definitely something to try another time.

He gasped as Mohinder climbed back onto the couch, their naked bodies touching for the first time. Mohinder sat up straight, one leg either side of Matt's waist, and looked down at him.

"It does have its downsides, though," Mohinder sighed. "I suppose I'll have to do most of this myself."

Matt didn't have time to wonder what 'this' was before Mohinder squeezed a measure of the hastily retrieved hand-cream into his palm and reached behind for Matt's cock. His movements weren't regular or particularly rhythmic but right now, they didn't need to be. The slipperiness of the cream and the pressure of Mohinder's hand were enough to make Matt's breathing uneven. When the hand was withdrawn, he nearly moaned with disappointment.

"And I suppose I'll have to do this myself too." Matt lifted his head up at this complaint, and was greeted with the sight of Mohinder coating the fingers of his hand with the same cream. Matt was lost for words. 

The expressions that passed over Mohinder's face as he stretched and coated himself were a sight Matt hadn't paid attention to before. If he hadn't been able to see the obvious evidence of Mohinder's arousal several inches from his face, he'd have sworn that it was pain clouding his face. When Mohinder began to bite his lip Matt closed his eyes and groaned.  By the time he opened them again, Mohinder was smiling down at him.

"Ready?" Matt nodded slightly and Mohinder leaned back, slowly working his way down onto Matt's cock. When he finally paused, Mohinder stared intensely at Matt. "Still want me to stop?"

Matt tried to answer as Mohinder began to move, building an accelerating rhythm

"You, ah, you need, fuck, you, ohgodifyoustopnowI'llkillyou." Matt's garbled reply seemed to spur Mohinder on as he reached an arm around the back of the couch for stability and began to stroke his cock. Matt tried to focus on Mohinder's pace and began to time his own thrusts with the downward movement of Mohinder.  For this he was rewarded with a strangled noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

 

Mohinder shifted positions and now the back of the couch groaned with every shove. The small practical voice inside Matt's head prayed it would hold out long enough for them to finish. It didn't have long to wait as Mohinder began to shudder and semen spilled over his hand onto Matt's chest. The pulse coursed through Mohinder and into Matt who thrust into his own orgasm, breathing heavily. Eyes closed he stilled and felt Mohinder's weight against his chest.

Both sets of breathing settled and Mohinder shifted, reaching up and untangling Matt's un-cuffed hand from his t-shirt. Matt flexed the arm slightly before settling it along Mohinder's shoulders, his hand curling in Mohinder's thick black hair.

"You know," Matt said sleepily, "if we don't clean this up soon it's going to be really nasty when we separate."

"Thought I was the practical one" was Mohinder's muffled reply. He slid over Matt and stood up, walking over to the dresser where the spare key to the handcuffs was kept. While he did that, Matt wriggled the pants and shorts down his legs and off his feet. Mohinder unlocked the cuff and Matt sat up, massaging some life into his newly freed arm.

"I think I wrenched my shoulder. How are we going to explain that to Molly?"

"Maybe you fell off the couch?" suggested Mohinder, returning the cuffs and key to the dresser and grabbing the box of tissues.

"C'mon, she's not stupid," said Matt, rolling his shoulder a few times.

"Yes, but she's also eleven and I suspect she doesn't really want to think about the two of us having sex." Mohinder handed Matt some tissues and began to clean himself up

"Oh," said Matt, rubbing away the cream and semen.

"Yes."

They both set about tidying up and redressing. When they were done, only the scratches on the paintwork of the radiator were evidence that anything had happened.

"So," said Matt, sitting down on the couch "The Incredible Hulk is out next week."

"Yes?" answered Mohinder, giving Matt an uncomprehending look.

Matt turned to him and smirked, "Next time, you're falling off the couch."


End file.
